Hold
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Touch" and "Feel", but can be read on its own. Data saves Geordi's life on an alien planet prone to earthquakes.


**A/N This is unbeta'ed, so any concrit is appreciated. Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Geordi raced towards the beam out site as the planet's surface rumbled under his feet. His VISOR kept flickering due to the radiation in the atmosphere, and the shocks periodically threw him to the ground. His breath was coming out in shallow bursts, and his legs and chest ached. He was sure his VISOR would short out completely, or a shock would be strong enough to throw him into one of the crumbling rocks nearby.

Just a little further - even with the intermittent interference, he could already tell that the officer with the transport enhancers was Data. Nobody else glowed like that. He put on a burst of speed despite his body's protestations.

He saw Data set up one of the enhancers. The VISOR blacked out for a second, but he kept running. He could make it.

The universe, however, thought otherwise. The most violent shock yet sent Geordi flying backwards, tumbled into the chasm opened by the quake. Simultaneously, his VISOR cut out, and he flailed his arms, searching desperately for a handhold. But he fell. This is where it would end.

A hand closed around Geordi's arm and pulled him out with inhuman strength. Geordi's legs buckled under him, and he collapsed into a warm chest. Arms came up around Geordi and held him tightly. He leaned into it, wrapping his arms around the person's neck. Inhuman…

"Geordi," Data's voice whispered in his ear. "Are you…all right?"

Geordi took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh of relief. "Yeah," he said. He could feel Data's heartbeat. It was faster than usual, almost matching Geordi's. Though he knew that Data would run to save anyone, it comforted Geordi to know that Data had rushed to save him. Data rarely utilized his superhuman speed - only when it was absolutely necessary.

In some ways, though, Data was very human. Without the VISOR, Geordi felt vulnerable, as small and helpless as the child he had been before he'd gotten it. Data was the person Geordi trusted the most in the universe, and his warm embrace made Geordi feel safe.

"Geordi, we will have to beam up," Data said gently, releasing his arms. Geordi clung tighter, almost instinctively. He realized Data's point, though, and reluctantly let go.

"Lead me," he said, reaching for Data's arm. "The radiation's interfering with my VISOR."

Data accepted the touch, and they walked slowly to the transport site. Luckily, the shocks had died down, and if the ground rumbled a little, Geordi had Data to lean on.

When they arrived, Data let go. "I will set up the transport enhancers," he said, and Geordi could hear Data's footsteps and the soft click of the enhancers' tripods. The ground shook a bit, and Geordi widened his stance.

"Data to Enterprise," Data said, and Geordi heard him walk over. "Two to - "

A sudden shock knocked Geordi over, into Data's arms.

"- beam up," Data finished, and the familiar tingle of the transporter surrounded them.

They rematerialized, and Geordi let go of Data as he realized he could see again.

He turned to see Chief O'Brien giving then a confused look.

"The seismic instability caused Geordi to fall over," Data explained as he followed Geordi off the transport pad.

"Oh," O'Brien said. "Welcome back, Commanders."

Geordi nodded in acknowledgement, and they exited the transporter room. Geordi smiled at Data.

"Thanks," he said. At Data's questioning expression, he continued, "For everything back there. You saved my life. And…well…when my VISOR cuts out, I like to feel that there are people near me. Thanks."

"Such a desire is quite understandable," Data said. "I am glad I was able to help you."

They walked together in comfortable silence until Data spoke again.

"That explains why you clung tightly to me, despite being conflicted about touch other times."

"Um…yeah," Geordi said.

Data nodded. "Something about being blind must help you get over your 'awkwardness'."

Geordi furrowed his brows. "What are you trying to prove here, Data?"

Data looked confused. "I am not trying to prove anything. I am merely attempting to understand your behavior."

Geordi sighed in frustration. "When I'm blind, I've lost one way of perceiving the world around me, so I have to rely on other senses."

"Like touch," Data finished. "But now you are getting defensive. Why?"

"I'm not -" Geordi broke off. And the android thought he couldn't understand human emotions. "Sorry. It's just that when I start analyzing it is when it becomes awkward."

"Ah," Data said. "I will refrain from analyzing further, despite my curiosity."

Geordi gave Data a suspicious look. Was Data trying to guilt him into something? No, that was a stupid idea - Data was better with emotions than he gave himself credit for, but emotional manipulation was beyond him. Was Geordi allowing himself to be influenced, even though Data didn't intend it? Geordi shook his head and smiled. No, Data was the _last_ person who would make him act irrationally.

But sometimes, Data would make him feel…No, he was overanalyzing again.

Data was his friend, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
